


Smitten Kittens

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, BB-8 is the cat, Ben is soft, Cat-blocking at its finest, Catsitter Ben AU, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Sex, HEA, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, pussy puns, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey comes home from a week long business trip exhausted and ready to snuggle up with her favorite baby boy and start binging Bridgerton like she said she would do for weeks. When she gets home, however, she is shocked to find that her cat-sitter seems to have taken his job a little too seriously...Neighbors AU where Ben cat sits for Rey and...this is smutty filth
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130
Collections: Reylo Creatives: Anniversary Exchange 2021





	Smitten Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeping_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_kitten/gifts).



> My attempt at just smut (possibly on the verge of a crack fic? idk) with a little plot trickled in because I can't help myself. This is different for me, and I'm a bit nervous to know what you think, but I hope it's enjoyable! I apologize for the bad cat puns and any grammar mistakes, which are all mine.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for looking over my porn. ❤️
> 
> Dear sleeping_kitten, I hope you enjoy this smut fluff. I hope it's okay I got a little cat-carried away ❤️

Rey exhales in relief as she pulls up the road to her apartment complex. She thinks she shouldn’t be _that_ happy to see the greying brick covered in dirt and grime that hasn’t heard the word powerwash in at least twenty years, but it’s home.

And as much fun as it was spending a week in Vegas for the company's 25th anniversary, Rey had enough of the party scene. She was ready to be home, snuggled under a blanket with her most favorite boy in the whole world, and maybe finally start Bridgerton so she can actually have something to talk to Jannah and Kaydel about in the office.

When Rey steps out of her car, a shiver jolts through her. Shit, she was still vibing on that warm and dry desert air. Michigan in March was still like being in the arctic. 

Rey hoists her carry-on up the stairwell to her apartment on the third floor. She’s gritting her teeth as she talks aloud to herself, swearing at Lando for still not fixing the elevator after he said he would do it _three months ago._ Rey is flushed and a little out of breath by the time she reaches the landing on her floor. 

She walks to the middle of the hall, glancing at the door across the way. It’s a habit she picked up some odd months ago, right when the new neighbor moved in. 

The first time she glanced over, the door was open, and the image presented to her would forever be imprinted into her brain—and is now the reason why she looks over at it every time she walks by.

She does it as a habit, almost hoping when she walks by again, her hot, beefy neighbor will be standing there, shirtless, lifting a sofa _by himself_ , and Rey will, once again, go into a horny induced cardiac arrest.

Even though she has yet to catch him again sans shirt, or with his door open since that one life-changing moment.

Seriously though, he was so unbelievably hot—and his name was _Ben_. He was just so—large, so, _so large_. He had these thighs that Rey just wanted to sit on, to ride into oblivion. And his hands...the way they gripped the legs of that couch and moved it across the room. Or even his lips. They were so plush. Rey just knew they were soft and supple—and oh God, she wanted to ride his face too. 

From what she could gather, he was single. At least, he never had any female friends over to visit—now that she thinks about it, he never really had any friends come to visit at all. Rey determined he was the shy sort when she saw him again by the mailboxes a few days later.

_“Oh hey,” her hot neighbor mutters softly, and he appears to be shifting his overly massive body into the small confined space of the mailboxes like he’s trying to make room for her._

_He stands at least two feet above where the mailboxes end and Rey takes the time to notice as she smiles shyly back. “Hey,” she says before she points awkwardly at him. “I’m 356.”_

_It takes him a second to process what she said, and Rey worried that maybe of the few words she said, she actually spoke gibberish to him_ — _Pig Latin, maybe._

_But then he jumps and turns his body sideways, and her narrow little bronze box appears by his bulging right bicep. “I’m 355,” he replies as he shuffles beside her to the opposite side of the small room, giving her space to get her mail. “I’m_ — _BEN,” he huffs out, and it’s a fluctuating sound between a conversational volume to a shout. It’s almost like he does not have complete control of his voice or volume. It takes Rey by surprise._

_Her heart beats rapidly as she turns to him. “I’m Rey.”_

_When she looks at him, she realizes they are incredibly close, much closer than she originally thought. He hovers over her, and she has to crane her neck up to look at him. She can smell him too, like fresh soap, but kind of musky too. She feels herself get pulled into a spell, and she thinks her eyes may droop a little and flutter, overcome by his undeniable sexiness._

_But they just stand there, staring at each other for a moment as all of this goes on, and Rey blinks as she realizes more time has passed than would be commonly accepted. This situation is one of those situations where everything feels awkward, and the only way for it to end is to literally just run away._

_“So, see you around, I guess,” she says far too chirpily, but before she has time to grimace at herself, he’s babbling back to her._

_“Yeah, yup_ — _sounds good. See you around.” He awkwardly lifts his hand halfway up to...wave? But then he swats it back down like maybe there really was a fly somewhere around him_ — _and wow, this was just_ — _couldn’t be more awkward if she tried._

_Rey nods hurriedly before she zooms past him and takes the stairs two at a time, practically sprinting to her apartment where she throws her mail to the floor in overexcitement and then screams into her hands._

Rey sighs as she glances at apartment 355. At least things between them were no longer _that_ awkward. Hell, he’s even seen the inside of her apartment at this point. She would say things between them are peachy keen, right as rain. 

Her keys jingle against the door as she unlocks it. She sees the yellowish light in the hall, which indicates one of the lamps in her living room must be on. Rey shuts the door softly as she kicks her shoes off and rolls her suitcase over to the wall. 

She whistle’s lightly, a tight and high little sound. “Baby?” she calls as she walks down the short hall that opens into the living room. Rey whistles again as she turns to walk into the living room. “Bab—EEEEEEEE AH, oh _shit_ ,” Rey squeals as she takes in the sight.

_What is he doing here? What on earth is going on, did I—I’m pretty sure I didn’t say he had to stay overnight, did I? But it’s been **days**. He’s here, on my couch_— _what is he doing on my couch?_

Rey expects her shriek to wake him, but there he still lies sprawled out. His legs don’t even fit. One is draped over the side while the other is bent up slightly. Rey’s eyes travel along the mountain peak of his leg before they continue upwards to where that leg would join the other leg…

“BeeBee, what are you doing?” she hiss-whispers to her sleeping kitten currently curled up over a very enticing crotch. Rey stares shamelessly at the rather large indented space underneath the calico. 

He...does not have an erection right now...does he? And is her fucking cat...snuggling it?

She whistles again, softer this time, and BeeBee hears her—oh, he hears her, but the little fucking rascal just lifts his tiny adorable head before settling down onto the dark mound beneath.

“You’re a fucking perv,” she hisses at the cat, but he still pays her no mind.

And Rey is not turned on thinking about nuzzling her own face against that mound. She is not.

She is, however, in that next moment, scared within an inch of her wits when her unexpected squatter is jolted awake by her very conniving furball when said furball lifts his head again and decides to give (what she has to assume is an erection—right? For how...large it is?) his dick a little _nuzzle_. 

“ _Mmm Re_ —WHa—oh FUCK!” Rey jumps in alarm and shrieks again in surprise. There he goes with his talk-shouting thing again. “Rey, REY, hey...you’re back—how was your trip?” He’s talking a mile a minute and attempts to sit up. His hands curl around BeeBee’s middle to lift him, and Rey expects the yowl to end all yowls, but he...doesn’t yowl, in fact, he’s very calm...and Ben...doesn’t lift the calico from his lap after all.

Rey stares at him—at them suspiciously. “What...is going on here?”

Ben does manage to sit up, but BeeBee remains nestled in his lap. Rey decides she gets to look since it’s her cat. She’s allowed to look at her baby...but _fuck, the babies that could come from **that** thing…_

Rey slides her eyes back up to his...rather troubled expression. 

“Uh, I was watching BeeBee…”

“Right, I mean, you only had to check on him once a day. He’s a real needy asshole, but he knows how to survive without constant attention during the day.”

Ben nods stiltedly. “Yeah, but he kept...calling for me.”

“Calling for you?” Rey repeats, just to make sure she heard him correctly.

Ben nods and gestures down to the cat purring happily on his thighs—the bastard. “Y—yeah, so I just started spending more time with him, and he seemed to like it.”

Rey stares at him, befuddled. “Are you telling me you have been staying in my house all week? Because my cat asked you to stay?”

He looks alarmed at her accusation, even though she did not mean for it to be one. “No! Not always, I work from home so I could do a few hours in the morning, then go to ‘work’, and then have dinner here—”

“You and my cat were having dinner together?” Rey asks incredulously. “Look, I know BeeBee can be a pervy old man but is this turning into some kind of fucked up companionship or—I don’t even know if I want to vocalize what I think is going on.”

The color of his face is absolutely scarlet. “What? NO, no...nope,” he squabbles before he falls silent, and it looks like he’s working out in his head what to say. BeeBee licks at his front paw unperturbed. “It’s not weird like that, I promise I’m not—” he stops and winces when BeeBee sits up and maneuvers in his lap.

Rey stares at him. “So, you aren’t using my cat to hide an erection right now?” 

Ben, oh sweet and adorable Ben, just shrugs at a loss for words. He looks like he’s ready for a magical hole to appear for him to jump into. “I’m so sorry, Rey. This—I’m just so sorry, for making you uncomfortable, for—being here when you got home.” He winces in embarrassment, but Rey does not think the situation is as uncomfortable as he seems to think. 

In fact, those last few words keep repeating on a loop in Rey’s head. _“Being here when you got home…”_ Rey thinks it has a nice, comforting ring to it, that sentiment. She finds it’s something she might even look forward to.

She’s never really been in a long-standing relationship before. The only one that’s lasted longer than a few months was her companionship with BeeBee—and it obviously is not the same kind of relationship she would like with hi—with any man. 

And she’s always just been one to go with the flow, to be agreeable without having to really dive in. She always just did enough to be accepted and perhaps overlooked. The introvert inside of her was perfectly fine with this.

But maybe it was Vegas, and noticing how almost everyone had a significant other at the company, or at least had a life. Her coworkers actually enjoyed going to the club and taking five shots of tequila at once, or even felt wild enough to take one of those pamphlets promoting call girls and prostitutes for hire on The Strip—whether they just kept them as souvenirs or actually used them is another thing—but at least they were fucking _living._

While Rey is still between freaking out over the absurdity of this situation or...just fucking going with it, she is tired, and more than a little horny. And her insanely hot, yet shy cat-sitting neighbor is currently sitting on her sofa with her little fat cat sitting on what she assumes is a sizable hard-on. It sounds like the concoction for a delicious cocktail she’s been dying to try for a while now, but has been too afraid to order. 

But now it seems like that elusive drink is being slid right in front of her and on the house no less. Might as well take the leap. Quench that thirst.

“I—I’m not uncomfortable, just surprised,” she says quietly as she takes a step towards him. 

His blush is still on full blast. “Still, I’m really sorry. I’m sure this is the last thing you wanted to come home to after a week-long business trip.”

Rey thinks she’s not thinking anymore as she slowly kneels to the ground beside the sofa. When she looks up, Ben’s eyes are bulging out of their sockets, and his throat is bobbing wildly with a deep swallow as he stares at her. It urges her on, sends a confident thrill up her spine. She scoots closer to him and wiggles her body between his slightly spread legs. He has to hop up slightly on the couch so he can spread them wider.

“Actually, it’s rather nice,” she murmurs as she crawls closer. Her eyes don’t leave him, and he’s staring at her like she just told him unicorns were real, or something equally as silly. His mouth has fallen open, and Rey feels a surge of desire to slip her tongue inside it.

He still does not speak as she moves her gaze away from his and slides them back down to where BeeBee is teasingly leaning forward, seeking her attention.

_Move please, I need to check and see if there’s something under there ready for a different kind of pussy._

“Move BeeBee,” Rey coos as she inches closer to the kitty. BeeBee meows in greeting. His fat belly rolls with him as he repositions himself over Ben. “No...off.”

The rascal doesn’t move. He just stares at her, uninterested. Rey rolls her eyes and leans forward to pick him up, but then BeeBee really does yowl.

_Oh, fuck, BeeBee, now with the yowling?_

Ben cringes at the sound and instead puts his hands around BeeBee’s middle and lifts him up and over to the floor. 

BeeBee meows in disapproval, but otherwise doesn’t cause any more fuss. 

Rey sighs as she looks at her rascal. “He usually hates people,” she says factually. When she turns back to look at Ben, she almost yelps as she takes in his very heated stare. Her cunt clenches at the look in his eyes and a liquid fire begin to form at her center. 

_Fuck,_ he looks like he wants to eat her whole, suck on her bones. She knows she would let him, would revel in it even.

Rey isn't exactly sure what she means when she says this. Maybe she is referring to her cat, but if she is being honest with herself, she is one-hundred percent referring to her snatch. “But you like my pussy,” Rey whispers up into that look. The word sounds funny when she says it, rather silly, yet more wetness forms between her legs as she watches his body quiver in response. 

His chest shudders as he inhales a breath. “Rey…” his eyes droop in pleasure, and Rey doesn’t need to look down to know that she is correct in suspecting his cock is rock hard. 

“I want to show you.” She’s letting her inner suppressed goddess take over. She tells herself that is what's happening and why she pushes her leggings and panties down past her knees and then ankles, so that she is now bare to him from the waist down.

Ben looks—he looks like he’s having trouble breathing. His eyes are glued to the dark patch of curls between her legs.

“Oh _holy shit,_ ” he gasps as he shifts on the couch. His hips cant up a little towards her, and she lets her horny eyes stare down at the bulge in his pants.

“Did it turn you on when my cat nudged your balls?” Ben sputters at that, the heady look replaced with worry. 

“NO—no,” Ben shakes his head quickly. “I thought it was y—” he stops abruptly, like he’s just realizing now, whatever he was about to say, is something he’d rather not say.

And Rey _hates_ being out of the loop, though she usually doesn't do anything about it. That’s why she says she’s going to finally watch Bridgerton, even though she's been saying it for three weeks now. Or that she really does like EDM music even though she hates it, just so that no one thinks she's being ungrateful for the opportunity to see Diplo at The Mirage. 

And usually, she would just let herself overthink it later in the day when she’s doing none of the things she said she would do.

But she _wants_ to know now. And she wants to be confident, and take what she wants for once in her rather uninteresting life. Rey takes a step forward and lifts one knee to rest beside his thigh. His breath hitches in his throat as she rests her hands on his shoulders, and she leans down to his ear and asks, “you thought it was—?” 

Ben sputters something unintelligible in response. A small, hopeful part of her wants to know if he’d been dreaming about her. If it really _was_ her name on his lips before he awoke so abruptly. 

She just wants to know if her ridiculously hot and incredibly socially awkward neighbor is thirsting after her like she is literally drooling for him. Perhaps they were twin flames, both nervous and unsure and tiptoeing around each other when they could have been fucking this whole time.

Rey hopes beyond hope that she is right, and with the way he’s staring at her cunt, her confidence soars. 

She settles in his lap and drags her damp cunt along the soft cotton of his navy chinos. Rey bites down on the whimper that wants to be released as she rubs herself against his thigh. Forward, then backward. _Finally, after wanting this for so long_ …

“Oh _fuck,_ baby,” his voice warbles as his hands come down to touch the skin of her naked hips. He pulls her forcefully along his thigh, and her clit drags in hot friction making her yelp. “I’m sorry if that was too much,” he instantly apologizes, and it’s disarmingly sweet. It makes Rey even more desperate for him. 

“Yes, _yes_ , it’s good. It’s so, so good,” she sighs as she straddles him and rubs her cunt up against the bulge in his pants, making him groan. His hands shake from where they cup her ass. 

_Holy shit, he wants this._

“Fuck, are you sure?” she blinks her eyes as she realizes he’s asking her something. 

Rey takes a moment to ask herself how they even got here? One minute she’s walking into her apartment excited to ruffle her total puss of a cat, and now she’s quite possibly on her way to being the ruffled one—and how the fuck did they get here?

Oh right, Rey decided to take her pants off and rub her soaked cunt all over her neighbor—who was only here as a favor to keep her kitty fed. And _oh,_ her kitty was more than a little thirsty. By the size of the firm bulge she’s currently grinding against, Rey would say he isn’t complaining.

His hands palm her ass before his long thick fingers curl in, and Rey shudders as she feels the tips of his fingers pet along the seam of her ass, and the small, gaping opening of her cunt. He’s even able to nudge his pointer finger _just so_ against the swell of her clit. 

Rey nods rigidly into his shoulder. “ _Yes,_ yes, please. I’m sure. I’m very, very sure. I’ve wanted you to fuck me since you moved in across the hall,” she says breathlessly. 

Ben stills and pulls back to look at her. “Really?” He sounds shocked, and then the look transforms into something rabid, hungry. _“Fuck.”_

_Fuck me…_

Rey’s hands fly down to the button of his trousers as she hastily tries to get them undone and free him. She almost feels like she’s in a race, and she has to finish first. She has to make sure she’s the one who gets to see it. Only her. This is _hers._

Ben shimmies his hips out of his pants, and his cock springs free. It bounces and slaps muffled against the cotton covering his stomach. Rey decides she wants it gone, and her hands then move frantically to yank his shirt up and over his head. He helps her get it off and it’s flung somewhere far and away. Rey’s jaw unlocks, and her mouth falls open as she takes in his broad chest and then back down to that thick, veiny cock. 

Holy shit, he is... _massive cock, oh my God, STUFF ME._

She must be staring too long because Ben clears his throat, and when she tears her gaze away and looks at his face, she sees the light flush on his cheeks and how it gets redder as it goes around to the sides and possibly to his ears, even though she can only see the tips. His neck is a similar shade, and Rey feels compelled to lick it. 

“Uh...condom?” he gets out with an awkward choke as his eyes shift between his thick cock and the spot it reaches on her stomach. At least two inches past her belly button. Rey swallows, and she should be intimidated, shouldn’t she? It’s the biggest cock she’s ever seen, by far the biggest she’s ever tried to fit inside her cunt. But Rey is determined, and she is going to be the best, _tightest_ fit he’s ever had.

Rey shakes her head a little. “I’m on the pill, and I—I want you to cum in me. If you’re fine with it.” She wonders why she adds the last bit, wonders if it makes her sound any less of a Goddamn slut for this man—and yet, she also doesn’t care because she’s so close to being delightfully filled with and fucked, who is she to care as long as she gets what she wants?

Ben just stares at her again, like he’s lost in a daze. She thinks it might break the mood if she waves her hand in front of his eyes, but she wonders if she’s sent him into shock. 

His lips move together before any words come out. “You—you want me to—” he breaks off, unable to finish his sentence.

Rey hasn’t felt such arousal for a kink in a long time, but seeing as she’s layered up her kinks a la hot neighbor, raw dogging, _and_ a creampie, Rey thinks this equation is about to give her the best orgasm of her life. 

Something about Ben giving her a creampie has her cunt clenching around air, begging for something to squeeze and milk dry.

“Yes, Ben, I want you to fill me with cum,” she says again, breathless as she rubs her nether lips against his tip. His grip on her ass tightens as he begins to lift her and settle her in just the right place. 

Ben swears when the tip of his cock nudges inside her folds. “ _Fuck_ , okay, FUCK, you’re so wet,” he groans and shouts as she begins to slide down his shaft. “I’m gonna fuck my cum so deep in you.” He sounds strained as she settles all the way down. She grips him at his words and mewls. From her angle on top of him, he’s able to slot deep, and his tip nudges against her sensitive inner wall causing her to shudder on top of him in pleasure. 

“Mmm,” Rey moans. “You feel so good.” She slowly rises on her knees a little before she sits back down. 

Ben helps her set a pace as he begins to lift her before he allows gravity to drag her back down again. He does this for some time. His grip on her ass tightens occasionally, and he kneads the muscle there. Rey arches her back, her nipples strain through the thin bralette she wore for the plane. Ben’s hot breath puffs against a bud as he mouths at it through the cotton. He leaves a damp spot on her shirt as his lips search for the other one.

Rey pulls at his hair, lifting his face to meet hers. She grinds her hips against him as he continues to fuck up into her. His brow is set in exertion when she leans forward to kiss him. He joins in wholeheartedly as his lips move sloppily against hers. 

The only noise in the room is the sound of their skin slapping wetly together, and the soft little pants Ben puffs against Rey’s chin as he fucks her. Rey can feel the pressure building up in her core. She’s beginning to feel very hot. She wants to hear him moan her name, wants to hear him rumble his praise against her cheek.

_“MEOW!”_

BeeBee yowls loudly, causing them both to jump. Rey clutches Ben’s shoulders as they slow down their copulating. Rey’s forehead falls onto his shoulder. “He’s...staring right at us,” Ben mumbles against her ear, sounding out of breath and perplexed. 

Rey sighs deeply. “What a pervert.” She lifts her head and turns to look at the cockblocking furball. “BeeBee, do you mind?”

The calico continues to stare. “Meow,” he whines again, but it’s quieter this time. And then he proceeds to duck his neck forward and start licking at the tufts of fur around his genitals.

“Nice,” Ben coughs beside her, and she thinks his body is shaking in silent laughter. Rey feels the vibration rumble into her core from where they are still currently joined. 

Rey turns back towards Ben and shifts her hips making him groan lowly. “Try and forget about him.” When she starts to move her hips against his with a quicker pace, she squeaks when she’s suddenly lifted. Ben stands with both of his legs still stuck in the pant legs of his trousers and maneuvers them so that her back is lying across the couch with him nestled between her legs. 

And then he starts fucking her into the sofa.

His thrusts increase in force as he pounds into her. Each slam of his hips shoots a spark into her core, and her muscles tense in preparation. 

“Oh _fuck,_ Rey,” he moans into her neck. “I’ve wanted to fuck you too, ever since I met you in the fucking mailroom.” 

Rey is dizzy with desire and pleasure as it runs up and down her back. Her legs quake around his waist as he drills into her. Good God, she hasn’t been fucked this good in so long...maybe ever. 

“Don’t stop,” she cries as one particular thrust makes her cunt clench, desperate to hold on to him and _pulse_.

The meowing in the background picks up again, but Rey is _so close._ Just a bit more…

Ben grunts as he brings one of his hands between her legs and sloppily rubs around her clit. The extra sensation makes Rey’s back arch off the sofa. Ben presses his hands into the cushions encasing her head as he rests his weight on his arms, and then his hips begin to gyrate against hers at an insane speed and steady rhythm. Rey begins to feel overcome by the sensation. The way each swivel of his hips nudges at her clit, _tap, tap, tap._

The way their bodies mash together, _slap, slap, slap._

Good God, this man could fuck…

And to think he was hiding all of this behind awkward ‘heys’ and silent waves. Rey thinks herself rather lucky that this sex god basically stumbled into her life without her having to do so much as bat an eye. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me fuck you,” he says in awe, and his thrusts begin to waiver and twitch disjointedly. “I thought I was dreaming for a second.”

His words make her pause. “Have you dreamed about me?” BeeBee meows beside them, like he’s answering for Ben. “Have you jerked off to me?” BeeBee yowls are louder now.

Rey wants to hiss in frustration. Never before has she been so _pussy-blocked_ by a Goddamn Pussy before, and she’s contemplating shoving him in the closet if it means she can finally fucking come…

Ben lifts his head up to look at her, and his blush is covering every inch of him she can see. “Y—yes,” he gasps as he exhales deeply. “Fuck, yeah.”

Something hot burns through Rey’s back as sweat begins to dampen her skin. “You want to come in me?” she asks, and just the thought of it from her lips pushes her closer to the edge. 

He grunts against her as his thrusts slow, and he starts to press harder on her clit. “Yeah, I’m gonna come in you, but I want you to come first.”

It sounds all well and good, but for some reason, and it’s not always like this—hell, it’s _never_ like this, but Rey just knows what’s gonna do it this time. 

_I need you to inject every last drop of your cum into my tight little hole. Fill me the fuck up._

Rey shakes her head against the couch cushions. “I won’t be able to, I need you to come in me first. Please.”

When she glances up at him, he’s staring down at her like a man finally seeing Nirvana—or maybe even that fucking unicorn. Rey wonders, aimlessly, if _she's_ the unicorn, and it makes something warm settle inside her.

Something decisive settles on his face as he resumes his quick thrusts, building her back up to that peak. His hips move sloppily against hers as he moans, “Fuck baby, I’m so close.” He slams into her two more times, and then he’s shoving his cock deep inside of her. He groans out, loud and laboriously. Rey feels his cock twitch inside of her as he paints her insides full of his cum. 

Ben sucks tiny breaths of air through his lips as he shudders against her and Rey, Rey thinks about the big load of cum he just dumped inside her cunt, and her muscles begin to convulse around his still rock-hard cock wedged inside of her. The pressure is so hot, the fit so tight. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls down Rey’s body as she quivers around him. 

Ben pulls out slightly before he shoves himself back in, and it’s obscene the squelching sound that comes from their joined bodies. 

_He’s shoving that cum back in, pushing it so deep inside. I want to have it in me for days…_

Rey shivers in his arms, her body is buzzing in contentment. There’s a mess they made inside of her, and she feels like the cat that got fucking the cream. _All of the cream._

They are panting into one another, each breath bringing them a little bit closer back from outer space. The realization that Rey just came home from a business trip, with zero intention of getting laid anytime soon, and now she’s convulsing and shaking in the most amazing post-coital sensations she’s ever felt—it’s blowing her Goddamn mind. 

And she finally got to fuck her hot neighbor. 

Neither of them moves. Rey tries to catch her breath as she looks up at him. Her cunt still flutters lightly around his cock, still thick, still hard. 

_It feels so good, being so full of you._

One of Ben’s ginormous hands lifts from the couch cushion, and his palm rests against her cheek as his thumb pushes some of the sweaty strays away from her face.

“Hey,” he murmurs into her mouth. His nose is quite large and nudges softly against the bridge of hers.

Rey catches herself smiling. She can tell because the skin beneath her dimples is pulled tight and straining from lack of use. Her smile grows wider as she watches one manifest before her to mirror her own.

She opens her mouth to respond to him, but she isn’t given the chance. 

BeeBee now has his little paws perched on the sofa cushion, his little face tilted to the side as he looks at them. 

_“MEOWW, MEOW!”_

“Oh, _fucking Christ!_ ” It’s Ben who’s swearing. The hand that was just on her face moves to push the freaked-out feline back down to the floor. 

_Uh, we were having a moment, you selfish little gremlin._

Rey sighs. “Has he eaten today?” she asks as she observes BeeBee begin pacing by the coffee table. A telltale sign of hangryness.

Ben stills above her, appearing to think on it. “ _Oh fuck,_ not since this morning.” 

And then suddenly, he’s gone.

Rey actually blinks a couple of times as she slowly processes the feeling of his likely two-hundred-pound body of perfectly proportioned muscle leave hers. The way his thick cock slid out of her and the splashes of cum that went with it, splattering the inside of her thighs. One second she is warm, sated, and stuffed—and in the next, she is experiencing dick withdrawal and a cool breeze over her spit-sucked tits that makes her shiver in discomfort.

_So much for Nirvana._

She watches as he pulls his pants back up over his still hard cock. Rey almost can’t believe it. He came, after all, all inside her, the milky evidence running out of her and onto her couch cushions all the proof she needs. How is he still hard?

Ben tucks himself into his trousers and fasteners them before he rushes to her kitchen. BeeBee trots gleefully after him like this is a usual occurrence.

_What...the **hell**_ _is going on?_

She scrambles off the couch and follows them, not caring that she was stark naked from the waist down, or that she had cum dribbling down her thighs and her calves. She’s probably leaving a trail of it on the floor, but she doesn’t care.

Rey makes it to her kitchen just in time to watch Ben, with his massive hands, open a very tiny can of BeeBee’s wet food and dump it into a bowl.

Her eyes widen in shock as she watches her usually lazy asshole of a companion purr and rubs his round belly between Ben’s legs—perfectly content.

_You little traitor._

She won’t deny that there is something incredibly sexy about watching this man who just pounded her to next Tuesday, now taking very diligent care of her finicky furbaby. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, and she knows she should clarify her question, as it’s very obvious what he’s doing. Maybe she should be more clear and ask, _why_ is he doing this?

_What are you still doing here?_

Ben points to the little metal bowl as he bends down to set it on the floor. BeeBee pounces and nibbles happily. “I—I fell asleep earlier before I could give him dinner...I’m sorry.” He’s looking at her with a depth that makes the apology feel heavier than Rey is prepared for.

Rey isn’t sure what he’s apologizing for, for being an awful cat sitter—or worse yet, too good of one? Or maybe he was apologizing for her finding him in her apartment? Or was it possibly for fucking her within an inch of her sanity—no, please let it not be that? 

She isn’t sure if the answer to her question is something she really wants to know, so she clears her throat. “You’ve clearly never owned a cat before.” And she laughs as she watches him hang his head and make a wincing face as he confirms her statement. 

“Yeah...we’re a dog family.”

Rey smiles and bites her lip. “Then why did you say yes, when I asked?” The laughter dies in her chest as she hears her own question. “You didn’t have to, Maz down the hall would gladly do it, but BeeBee always gains an extra ten pounds when she checks in on him—and well, as you can see he’s already a little on the heavy side—”

“I wanted to,” Ben cuts in, again with one of his talk-shouts. He shoves his hands in his pockets, and it makes his shoulders look incredibly wide. “I—I’d been dying for a chance to talk to you, but as you can see, I’m fucking—awkward, as fuck!” He’s waving his hand again, and his mouth turns into a crooked smile.

Rey doesn’t realize she’s stepped forward or that she’s now reaching out for that wayward hand until her fingers clasp around his pointer finger. Her hand is suddenly dwarfed in his as she steps into his space. 

“I wanted you too,” she says, even though she knows that’s not exactly what he said, but after everything that happened in the last...hour or so, she thinks it’s okay to say it.

He looks at her like—he just _gets her_. And wow, had she really been such a scaredy-cat as to not make a move when he clearly would have been receptive to it?

Rey squeaks as he hoists her up and sets her bare ass on the counter. Her legs reach out and pull him forward until he’s nestled between them. Her wet sex rubs against his stomach, and he groans low. 

_“Meow!”_

BeeBee hops up onto the counter too, attempting to step over one of Rey’s legs to wedge himself between them.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Rey grabs his chest and pushes him back. “You’ve done enough.”

And then Rey reaches up to wrap her arms around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him as close to her as she can. 

She leans up to kiss him, ignoring BeeBee’s little yowls. 

“I think he’s asking for a thank you,” Ben mutters through a smile when he pulls away from her. 

“He’s a pain in my ass,” Rey sighs as she glances over at the ruffian. He’s sitting upright beside them on the counter, staring expectedly. “The only way to escape him is if we go to your apartment.”

“Right now?” he sounds surprised...yet eager, and Rey’s stomach bubbles with horny excitement. 

“What are the chances Maz has gone out for a night walk and sees you carrying my bare ass across the hall?”

Ben gives her a look. “Very...unlikely?”

Rey sighs dramatically, “Oh, alright, you’ve convinced me. Take me away, I’m ready for a quick trip and the rush of public indecency before you rail me again with that monster cock of yours—seriously, it’s like massive.” She likes watching the blush run across his face, and she’s still so curious to know if it wraps around his ears.

He pauses, thinking for a minute, and Rey is dying to know what he’s thinking. “I’ll go get your pants,” he says suddenly, seemingly decided, and he turns abruptly, leaving her in the kitchen.

Rey pouts. “Sour puss!” she calls after him, and then she does snicker before turning to her furry companion. 

“Good job, BeeBee.” She reaches over to scratch the bottom of his chin sweetly. “You pervy asshole.”

BeeBee purrs contentedly and rolls belly up.

_"Meoww!_ "


End file.
